Destiny
by Crecy
Summary: A normal girl in a normal world has a hidden Loneliness that no one on Earth can heal. She is thrust into the World of Two moons completely unperpared, and with special abilities. Will they cure her lonely heart? Or will she continue to stand alone?
1. Chapter 1

****

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Elf Quest. Richard and Windy Pini do. I own Crecy though.

A/N: Crecy here, And I'm trying something new. Long before I found my interest in Dragon Ball Z, I was into Elf Quest; I have recently re-found my interest in it. Don't worry, I promise to work on all of my stories. I just have to write the beginning of these stories so I remember to write it and don't forget my idea. And I will finish them all; it's just a matter of time. ^_^ Time of the story!

A/N: And in case you're wondering, my character is NOT a Mary-sue. It's based on me with only a FEW modifications. Like the green-eye's bit. I actually have brown. But the red hair is real! Lol. And in this story, I may have a few Mary-sue traits in Crecy, but oh well. Think what you want. 

A/N: Okay, last one. This story will be kept as close as possible to the original, but I don't have the books with me so I can't keep every detail the same. It will be made as close as what I can remember, but don't worry, I'm good at remembering these things…. So… yeah… GO READ NOW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

I was sitting on my bed reading the very first Elf Quest book. I had the entire series and I just HAD to reread the whole thing. (Okay, so I don't. But I'm close! I have a LOT of the books and hope to get them all soon.) I sighed as I glanced at the pages dreamily. Wouldn't it be SO kewl if I got to experience it first hand? 

Lately, I have been drifting away from all my friends and family. I was perfectly content reading and writing Fanfiction, as well as reading my elf quest books. I was usually found daydreaming when not with friends, family or reading my stuff. Even throughout this dream-like state, I still managed to keep my grades up in school with only getting a few B's here and there. I vowed to myself that I would pass this stage in my life eventually to make my self something in this world. But, for now I sat daydreaming about all that couldn't happen. Or could it?

I glanced back down to the book; my mind had wandered completely off subject again. I had a strange tendency to do that. I stood up and left the book on my bed. It was late, yet I was not tired. I didn't want to sleep. Good thing it was still summer. I went to sit at the front bored of my bed to stare into my reflection in the mirror. (My Bed was a Daybed) I still hadn't changed out of my clothes for the day. I was wearing black, baggy pants, and a tight, sleeveless, dark red shirt that said, 'Purrrrrrrfect' and had a picture of a black kitten smirking mischievously. I glanced around my room and took a black headband and wrapped it around my head. Taking another look in the mirror, I found that it matched well with my outfit. Black shoes were on my feet, and I wore a Dragon Necklace, one that I always wore for luck.

Suddenly, the mirror began swirling and changing form. I gasped as the colors moved and played gracefully. I was so caught in its beauty that I found myself lost in it. I unconsciously took a step forward, but before I could do anything else, an unseen force gripped me and through me into the strange wormhole. I blackout before I saw more. 

~*~

I awoke to the fierce sun's rays burning down upon my face. I open my eyes and slowly began to stand up. Looking around me, I began to think. 'What just happened? Where am I and how did I get here? Oh yeah, my mirror sucked me in. Like anyone will believe that. Oh well, I'll just fake amnesia or something… Wait are those voices?' My thoughts cut off as I carefully wandered over to where I heard them. To my shock I found myself looking at none other then the Wolfriders. I watched in frozen fascination as Cutter walked by one of the 'sticker plants' and cut himself. 

"Wha? Its wet?" He asked more to himself.

"Leave it to Cutter to find us water!" Skywise laughed as he and others came to drink.

Cutter nodded to his tribe, and turned away… only to notice me.

He instinctively placed his hand on New Moon and said, "Who are you? Come on out!" 

"Er- Hi?" I stumbled as I almost fell out of my hiding spot. The other Elves just watched me as the hunters grabbed their weapons just in case. "Um… Do you really need to have you sword out when I clearly don't have a weapon? Kinda unfair." I grumbled. "Wish _I_ had a kewl new sword." I said it loud enough for them to hear, but before anything else was said, a sword fell in front of me from literally nowhere. I gasped and heard the others do the same. "What the heck?! How did that happen!?" I asked. I started getting panicky and took a few steps back and tripped over a rock. I hit my head rather hard on the way down. "Ouch."

"How did you do that?" Cutter demanded. 

"I don't know." I sat up and rubbed my head. "Ouch." I repeated. Why as everything all hazy?

*How could you not know? You were the one who did it. * Strongbow sent.

My head began to throb as I clutched it. "Don't send. It hurts." I muttered as I stood up all the way. "And If I wanted to attack you, don't you think I would have when you found the water in the 'Sticker plants'. Although I tend to call them Cactus." I replied. I couldn't see straight, but by my nature I ignored the pain and masked it so others won't see. 

"That's true, but how do we know we can trust you?" Skywise asked.

I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "You're going to make me prove to you, huh? Well, I guess I'll try…"

"Try? Try what?" Cutter questioned suspiciously. 

I concentrated hard and looked at Cutter in a Lock Send, *No, I'm not your life mate or whatever, but I know your soul name is Tam. * He gasped and his eyes went wide.

"What happened? What did she do?" One-eye asked.

"She knows… my soul name…" He whispered.

"What!? Did you just recognized?" Skywise gasped.

"No, I don't know hers, but I- I don't know how…"

"Don't ask me how, because I won't tell you. But I will tell you this, He'll recognize soon, and not to me in case you're wondering." I crossed my arms. And watched their reactions. 

"I guess we can trust you. You haven't use that name against me in anyway. So, what IS your name?"

"Oh, call me…" I stopped. I couldn't use my old name. Well, how about my Characters name? I don't know…

"You don't know your name?" Skywise looked at me incredulously.

"I do. But I don't want to give you that one. So, I guess call me Crecy. It's like a nickname of sorts." I answered. 

Well, I'm going to look around for a bit. I want to know what else is here." Cutter glanced over at me, then him and Skywise walked away. 

I was aware of almost everyone's eyes on me, so I leaned against a wall and sank into a sitting position. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. I laid my throbbing head on my knee and relaxed. I was beginning to drift off when I heard someone walk over to me. I open my eyes and looked up at the person. Due to my dizziness at the sudden movement and the blinding light from the sun, I couldn't make out who it was. I saw the person kneel down in front of me as a face came into view. It was Dewshine.

She looked in my eyes and before I could mask my pain, she saw it. I closed my eyes, and then opened them briefly. All signs of pain gone from my eyes and movements.

"Yes?" I tilted my head to the side a little while waiting for a response. 

"Here's you knife, I don't know how you made it appear like that. Oh, my name s Dewshine." like I didn't already know. Augh. This headache is making me cranky. I put the knife in my picket, even though it stuck out.

"Thanks, and to be honest, I don't know how I did it either. " I replied. She sat down next to me on her knees.

"Are you okay? You looked hurt a minute ago." 

"No, no. I'm fine. Just a little tired. I never expected to meet all of you." She didn't know how trustful that was. But I couldn't tell them. I knew basically about their whole lives. Wait am minute. Does this mean I'm am elf? I froze.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, started. 

Carefully, I brought my hand up to my face, I saw only four fingers. Gently, I place the same hand on my ears. They were long and pointy. Just like an elf's.

I masked my feelings once again, and said. "No, everything's okay. Just thinking. That's all." Everything's okay!? I'm in a comic book and am now an elf! How did this happen!? 

She just nodded. We both stopped our conversation when we heard Cutters send to the tribe. I winced as I felt it. I really should have watched where I was going. 

There were elves over the ridge and they were going to raid it for food. I stood up as he finished calling all those going. 

"Where are you going? Cutter didn't call you."

"I just want to watch. I'll stay out of trouble. " I answered as I walked to the cliff and began climbing. I heard Dewshine telling Moonshade where I was going, but I didn't hear her response. It took me only about 10 minutes until I got to the top. I pressed myself to the ground and carefully and quietly scooted aver to the edge. I already missed the raid. They were on the top of the cliff at an angle from me. I could easily walk over there, but I choose to stay in my place. Rayek was halfway up the cliff, and I could tell that's where Cutter told them 'No, no killing if we can help it.' Then he looked up and saw me. 

I winced, and then waved, an innocent smile on my lips. The other's followed his gaze to rest on me.

*Crecy, what are you doing up here? * He demanded.

*Uh… I like the view. * Well, that was true. I did. Even at the distance, I could see him roll his eyes. *You better get back to the situation at hand. Don't worry. I'll stay out of sight. * He nodded briefly and things went back to the way it went in the book. 

I watched as Leetah told the Wolfriders to come down to the Village with her to meet Savah, the Mother of Memory. We climbed down to the Sun Village and all sat before the Sun Toucher. He put his hands up to the Wolfriders, while hand back, off to the side. I wasn't really a Wolfrider anyway. I didn't have a wolf friend, and I did just meet them.   
  
"You have traveled a long time. You are weary and tired. You are welcome here Wolfriders." (A/N: Told you I couldn't remember. Bear with me.) 

"Oh no! We must leave! We had to leave to of our people in the desert. One was injured, perhaps dieing. If there is a Healer among you village, I ask that you come!" Cutter said.

"Wait. You must rest. You are exhausted. So is your beast." Sun Toucher protested.

"No matter. I can't leave them out there." Cutter mounted Nightrunner and turned to look at the others briefly. 

"Wait, I am a Healer." Leetah bravely stepped forward.

"No! Leetah, you can't! I forbid it!" Rayek interjected.

"You… forbid?" Leetah stared at him coldly.

"Er- I'm sorry. But let me go with you." He corrected himself.

They quickly left to help Redlance and Nightfall. I looked away from them and found my way to the wall of one of the Huts. I leaned against it and hid in the shadow of it. I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax, but jumped when I heard a voice talking to me.

"Why are you hiding, child?" I looked to see Sun Toucher.

"Its nothing. I just wanted to relax." I replied.

" You're not as exhausted as the others. Are you not of their tribe?" He asked.

"Um… I don't know. I actually just met up with them before they found the oasis."

"I see. I can also tell you are hurt."

"I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head. Don't worry about it."

"I fear it is more then you think."

I watched him puzzled as he walked away. 'Oh, its nothing. Just a little pain." I reassured myself. 

I sat down and decided to meditate. It always helps clear my mind. I sat cross-legged on the floor and closed my eyes. I fell into a dreamlike state. It was relaxing… a small smile found itself onto my lips… 

My state was broken by shouts of joy. My eye's snapped open and I turned to the noise. They were back. 'Guess I was meditating longer then I thought.'

I stood up and walked to the rejoicing. Might as well meet them. I walked up too them and said, "Hi. I'm Crecy. Good to see you're okay."

They turned to me, started. "Hi. I'm Nightfall" She smiled warmly.

"And I'm Redlance. Thanks." I nodded to them and stepped back as the Wolfriders continued there rejoicing. 

Turning my head, I saw Cutter talk to Leetah and her reject him. Rayek helped her away, and He then talked to Sun Toucher. I started to drift away from them, falling into my own thoughts. Old habits die hard, I guess.   
  
"Hey" Leetah said as she caught up to me. 

"Yes?"

"Father said you were hurt. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Can I check? To make sure?"

"I guess…" I really didn't want her to, but I would never get the peace I needed to think.

She touched my temple, and then gasped. "You're hurt worse then Father thought. Let me heal you."

"No, I'm fine. It just tripped and hit my head." I protested. 

"You have internal bleeding and torn tissues. You'll die if you are not treated!" 

"I'm not weak! I can handle a simple bump!" Ohhh… This headache is making my temper worse then usual.

Apparently, our yelling caught the attention of those present; neither of us noticed the sudden silence.

"Why are you being so stubborn!? I just want to help!"

"I don't need your help! I'm fine! Always have been, always will be!"

"You're not getting the point! You will die if you won't let me help you!"

"I AM getting the point! There's nothing wrong with me!" Before more was said, I turned around and took off. I didn't know where I was running. I only knew that I had to get away.

~*~

I returned some hours later. When I first came up to the caves where we would be sleeping in, I over heard Cutter talking with Skywise. 

"I couldn't find her anywhere. I don't know where to look." Skywise said.

"That's because, I'm right behind you." I stated, and then brushed past them to get to the cave entrance. 

Cutter took my arm, "Wait. What's wrong? Why didn't you let Leetah heal you?" 

"Nothing. And I wouldn't let her heal me because there was no reason. " I replied. 

He sighed. "Why won't you let anyone help you?"

I stopped. It's what I've been doing haven't I? I did that in the last world too. I never let anyone know my loneliness. My pain. I kept it all inside. Its what I've doing here too. "Because. You hardly know me. And… I guess I won't stay here long, so it doesn't matter." My voice was soft, quiet. I deserve to belong if all I do is push them away. And I can't interfere with the timeline. I'll screw up everything! They fell into a stunned silence behind me. I pulled my arm free then went deeper in the caves. 

~*~ 

I was resting. It was sometime later and the sun had set. I walked outside for a breath of fresh air, and then I heard something. Music? Or right! This was that celebration. I might as well come on down. No harm done, right? Hopefully I won't get into any more arguments. I can't let Leetah know, even if it means she can't heal me. She'll feel my blood, know something isn't right. I was Human before this, I don't belong. There goes my pessimistic attitude again…

I walked down to the others and silently wished for a flute or something so I can fit in. To my surprise, one appeared in my hand. Grinning to myself, I wished I could play it. I tune sounded in my head and I brought it to my lips to play it.

The melody swept through the dance and all eyes turned to me. I ignored it the best I could as a beautiful sound emerged from my instrument. Then I wished the others playing new the tune and how to play it. They began to play the song as well. I walked to them as the new song sounded surprising like I had imagined it to be. (A/N: Actually I'm listening to the Vampire Princess soundtrack right now. I thought it would be perfect.). Leetah and the other dancers smiled to each other and began to dance again.

I continued to play late into the night. I was so lost in my music that I didn't hear anyone come up to me. 

"You should take a break from playing, why don't you dance?" Skywise grinned.

"I don't dance well… and when I do its to different music." I replied nervously. 'I'm going to make a fool out of myself. Don't make me dance… don't make me dance… don't make me-'

"Everyone can dance. Come on" He took my arm. I gently set my flute down and walked out with him. He let me go and stood back to the sky. I glared at him and started to walk off, but then another dancer blocked my path.

"Dance with us." She laughed. 

I sighed, "I'm not getting out of this am I?" She shook her head.

I closed my eyes and began to dance they way I was taught to. I stayed in place, but swayed my body and raised my hands over my head. I looked like I was going to kneel down when I dipped low to the ground. I continued to dance, unaware of the audience I was getting. I danced the way you would in a club when trying to get attention from the guys; I kind of forgot that I was in a Desert Oasis as an Elf. I was home; my friends and I had come out to a club to hang out. I was dancing with them. The music blaring in my soul almost caused me to lose my self in my memory. I opened my eyes and found them all looking at me. The song as just ended and I thankfully was getting out of it.

"Okay, you can play, and dance. What else can you do?" Skywise asked.

"Um… If answer that, then I'm going to have to demonstrate aren't I?" He nodded, and grinned. "…I can sing…" I mumbled. 

His face brightened and he said, "Then lets hear it!"

"Why me?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"Because you're talented and beautiful" His grin never left his face. I blushed slightly. I'm not used to complements unless it's at the club and some guy's trying to get me in bed with him. I finally nodded, and wished for the right song and that the players knew it. They looked startled, but shrugged and began to play, All The Things She said but t.A.T.u. (I don't claim to own this either, and I made slight changes because although I have anything against them, I'm straight. I don't care; it's their decision to make. I have no right to say anything, anyway. This isn't the actual lyrics word for word.)

"All the things he said   
All the things he said   
Running through my head   
All the things he said   
All the things he said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
  
I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost   
If I'm asking for help it's only because   
Being with you has opened my eyes   
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?   
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how   
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out   
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me   
Nobody else so we can be free   
  
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
This is not enough   
  
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much   
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain   
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame   
When they stop and stare - don't worry me   
_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget   
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head 

All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
This is not enough   
  
Mother looking at me   
Tell me what do you see?   
Yes, I've lost my mind   
  
Daddy looking at me   
Will I ever be free?   
Have I crossed the line? 

All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
This is not enough "

I finished the song to once again find them staring at me. "What, didn't you like it?" Why wouldn't they? I really like that song. 

"Wow…" I heard one of them breathe. 

They cheered for me and I grinned. 'Yay! They like!' I thought in a childish manner. Then they asked me to sing it again. 

"I have a better Idea. " The song started up again, but this time, I sang it in Russian. 

Translation (Still with changes, so not exact translation. Turn the He's into She's, and then you'll have the exact translation):

"I am all gone   
It is very serious   
Situation HELP   
Situation SOS   
I cannot understand myself   
Where did you appear form?   
The light is shutting down   
I am flying somewhere   
Without you there is no me   
I don't want anything   
It is the slow poison   
It is making me crazy   
But the say it is all my fault.   
  
I've lost my mind   
I've lost my mind   
I need him   
I need him   
I have lost my mind   
I need him.   
  
Without you I am not myself   
Without you there is no me   
But they say, they say   
It is delirium   
It is poison from the sun   
It is making me crazy   
But they say it is all my fault   
I did try to forget   
To the end and down   
I did count the poles   
And confused birds   
Without you there is no me   
Let me go, let me go   
To the corner and down   
Mom, Dad forgive me   
  
I've lost my mind   
I've lost my mind   
I need him   
I need him   
I have lost my mind   
I need him.   
  
1,2 go after 5   
Mom, Dad forgive me   
I've lost my mind   
  
1,2 go after 5   
Mom, Dad forgive me   
I've lost my mind   
  
I've lost my mind   
I've lost my mind   
I need him   
I need him   
I have lost my mind   
I need him. " I finished. The change in language aught them by surprise. I laughed, "Not exactly the same, but close." 

"What tongue was that?" Cutter asked.

"Er- I dunno. But I know it." I shrugged and hoped they wouldn't ask again. They left me alone about it. I just hung out with everyone. I was acting the exact opposite of what I usually did and I actually ENJOYED it. It was strange. Later we all went to bed… cave, hut, whatever…. And drifted asleep. 

'Oh boy! I hope I get to do this EVERY day!' I thought sarcastically. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow. Longest chapter I've Ever written all by my self. *Grins* Every. Well, I luved it, now tell me if you do too! Yeah, I know. Crecy is a bit Mary-sueish. Especially at the end. Oh well. Review, plez!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Destiny 

Disclaimer: I don't own Elf Quest. Richard and Windy Pini do. But I own Crecy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

I had ended up sleeping in, so when I finally woke up, it was about late morning. I looked down at my wrinkled and dirtied clothes. 'I need to change those. They weren't meant for this kind of weather.' I thought. I stood up and brushed off my shirt as best I could. Walking from the caves, I decided to have a look around and think. '… What am I supposed to do now? Its not like I can't just watch from the sidelines or anything. Just being here could change what is supposed to happen. I guess I'll just stay awhile, if things change too much, I'll head out on my own.' I concluded. 

"Excuse me." I heard.

I looked up to see Adhri looking at me. "You need something?" 

"Savah wanted to see you." I merely nodded and she led me to her hut.

"Hello?" I asked, my uncertainty slipping through as I walked through the beads.

"Come in my child. Do not be afraid." Her voice was comforting. "We have much to talk about."

I nodded and walked to where I stood in front of her. "What do have to talk about?"

"You can do things others can not, am I right?" At my nod she continued. "I believe you have some type of magic that is just taking shape. Will you be willing to become a student under me to learn to control this new magic?"

I tilted my head to the side in thought. 'It might be useful. And I'm curious as to what the magic is… although If I become her student, then I'll be staying much longer then expected, and It might change the timeline. Wait, what If she makes Leetah heal me? Then she'll know! I don't think I can…' "I thank you for your offer, but I think I'll pass."

"What are you afraid of child?"

"What? I'm not afraid of anything." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"I think you are afraid to show something. Is it so drastic that you must bury your right to control your magic?"

"I… know things, and am things, that the others can't know. It's difficult to explain…" 

"Hmmm… Are you willing to let this aged elf know? I will not judge you if that if why you are worrying."

I glanced uneasily around the room, then back to her. It would be good to let it out to _someone_. "… Promise?"

"I promise." She assured. 

"Well… I'm not from this world. Or even this dimension. I came from a different one. I was human there." I flinched, waiting for a reaction that never came. I looked back up too her, to see understanding eyes. "In that world, this whole place was nothing but a fragment of someone's imagination. It became a popular comic book, which is like pictures and words… Written words were one of the ways we communicated without talking. I loved reading about all of this. I know what's going to happen soon, going as far as years from now. I can't let anyone know, they might accuse me of being as heartless as not helping when I know I could. But things are going to happen that my presence can't change. I don't know how to get back, or if I want to. I feel more at ease here, I don't want to leave, but I have to. I will leave soon to prevent anything that might change the future."

I watched as Savah contemplated what I had just told her. "Do you wish to forget this knowledge to live peacefully here with us?"

"I don't know. I don't want to change things more then they already are."

"I can take this knowledge from you mind, I will know it, and you will be free to live as you want without this burden on your heart."

"…Why?"

"My child, you deserve this at least, you are to young to have to deal with this."

I thought a few moments more, then decided. "You are willing to help, then? I… agree with this…" 

"Come here, child. You will remember all but what will happen in our future." I walked up to her and she gently placed her fingertips against my temple. A light surrounded us both, one that became so bright, that shone out of every crack in the hut, startling the Sun Villagers and Wolfriders in the area. I felt my memories swirl around my mind, some leaving; some being stirred up like a dusty surface. 

It took some time to erase these things from my mind; the magic from both Savah and myself surrounded us in a colorful burst of light. When it was over, I was completely exhausted, it didn't help that Leetah was right and that so called 'little bump on the head' was taking its toll on me. 

I open my weary eyes to meet Savah's, she didn't nearly look as tired as I did. "You should sleep now, things will be better when you wake up, child." I nodded slightly before blacking out completely.

~*~ 

I opened my eyes to find the roof of a hut in my view. My eyes were still heavy from the deep sleep I was in. Suddenly Cutter's head came into view.

"You're awake. Can you tell us what happen?"

"… Where am I…?" I blinked, trying to get a clear focus on things.

"Your in Leetah's hut. Do you remember being in Savah's hut?"

"… Yes… I remember that… Why am I in Leetah's hut?"

" Savah told us to bring you here so Leetah can heal you after you wake up. " A new voice entered. I looked over to see Skywise; I hadn't realized he was there.

"… No… I refused to be healed. "I murmured. The pain in my head was worse then before, much worse then I thought it would be.

"How can you still be so stubborn? You are dieing." Cutter said. "You will be healed, we won't lose any tribe members because you're too stubborn."

I looked at him, startled. "… Tribe member…?"

"Yes, now will you let Leetah heal you?" Skywise prompted.

Then the healer, herself, came into view. She kneeled down next to me.

I turned away from her and the others, but voicing no complaint about being healed. I closed my eyes as I felt the sensation run through my body, healing it. She didn't gasp and draw away in surprise like I had thought, she didn't even flinch. I knew that she knew, I didn't know how, I just did. I few moments later, she was finished. She stood up and walked away. 

For the first time since I came to this world, I didn't feel any pain. Well, physical pain, I have yet to be healed mentally and emotionally. 

"Feeling better?" Skywise asked.

"I don't have a headache anymore." I answered, intentionally not answering the question fully.

"What's wrong?" Cutter asked.

I turned to them, masking my emotions. "Nothing, just thinking." I stood up, still weak from both magical encounters. I nearly collapsed again, but Skywise caught me. 

"I don't think you should get up yet. You should rest." Cutter told me.

I nodded, but drifted to sleep before more was said. 

~*~

I sat straight up, startling those around me. The memory of my nightmare brushing against my conciseness. I closed my eyes and willed my breathing back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Nightfall moved next to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I flinched from the contact and drew away. 

"I- I'm fine." My voice betrayed my feelings. I couldn't remember what the dream was about, but the terrified feelings remained. I stood up abruptly, and left the cave, I climbed the rocks found my way to a fairly secluded spot away from the others. I laid back and watched the stars that have risen while I was resting. I looked for the familiar constellations of Earth and was surprised t find then there.

"At least the skies are familiar." I mused as I began pointing out the stars I knew of.

"You see the pictures in the stars too?" Someone asked behind me. I glanced to the side surprised. 

"I know a few names and 'pictures', but not a lot, Skywise."

"What do you see?"  


I pointed to one, "See those 3 stars right next to each other? That's the belt of Orion. And over there is what I call the big dipper. "I continued to tell him all of what I knew and he watched in fascination. I was a really big astronomy fan back in the other world. (Which is true. I don't know much though. I'm still learning).

After I had finished with what I knew, he began to show me what he knew. He pointed out the Wolf and the clumsy, human hunter I was laughing. I knew of it, but I could see it. 

"So, did you come up here to just watch the stars?" He questioned.

My carefree mood immediately vanished. "Well, no… It silly now that I think about it." 

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Just don't laugh. I had a nightmare. I can't remember what it was about, but I was so upset about that I came up here."

"I've always look to the stars when I need comfort. Feel better now?"

"Yeah, actually I do." I turned to look over to him. I knew his soul name, but he didn't know that. His eyes met mine. His Name whispered in my thoughts, he leaned closer… his lips coming closer to mine… We kissed gently, my eyes closed… He pushed me back until I was laying down our kisses became more passionate. I felt the strange need to do this, but then I remembered something. I couldn't do this, I wasn't ready, not while being raised the way I was. I wanted to give in, but I couldn't. If I had to leave, then I can't let this stop me. I gently pushed him back and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

I felt his hot breath against my lips and I almost gave in again. I resisted. "I've… never done anything like this. I'm not ready." 

He nodded, and sat up. He helped me up and rested his arm around me. I leaned into him. Changing the subject, he said, "Did you hear about Cutter? Rayek challenged him today while you were resting."

"I didn't know. When is the challenge?"

"At dawn."

I settled against him again and relaxed. It felt so good. So right. I didn't know how or why I felt this way. But I liked it. We continued to watch the stars set and the sun start to rise.

"We better get back, they'll start soon." We stood up and started our way back to the village. When we got there, they were already setting up. We walked over to Cutter and wished him luck. Skywise let Cutter borrow his loadstone.

The first Trail was about to start. It was the Trail of Hand. Both Cutter and Rayek were to balance on two poles that are on a cylinder that will tilt about crazily while both elves attempt to throw the other off.

"One falls, loses all. Ready yourselves. Begin!" Suntoucher said.

The contest began immediately. Cutter and Rayek began calling each other names while trying to get the other to lose concentration and fall. 

Eventually, the winner was named Cutter. 

The next Trail was the Trail of head, or mind. You are to use your wits to find your belonging, in this case their swords, and bring it back to the village. None of us had a very good view of what would happen, but I didn't mind. Sometime later we found Cutter rushing up to us telling us about his discovery. He gathered the ties to his pants and started to string them back in, that was about the time Rayek showed up. I watched as Cutter showed him how he got his sword.

"Cheater!" He shouted.

"Wrong, Rayek, he use it only as a token of luck, he didn't know it had a natural attraction to medal." Savah replied.

He stalked off, going by and talking to Leetah in the process. 

I shook my head. Memories were stirring in my mind. I knew exactly what happened in there. I was so confused, that I decided to go to Savah.

"Savah? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Child? What is troubling you?" She asked.

"I don't know how, but I'm remembering things. I thought you pushed those thoughts away so I wouldn't know."

"Child, I said I would bury the thoughts of the future, but as you go along, they will return to you." She explained.

I nodded. "No wonder I'm getting a serious case of déjà vu." 

"I know all you know. You should not be troubled about it."

"Troubled about what?" Skywise asked.

"Er- nothing. Don't worry about it. Thanks Savah." I walked away from them both and moved to the side a hut to get out of the sun.

The day moved on and it became time for the last Trail. The Trail of heart. Cutter was to cross the bridge of Destiny. He trembled as he glanced down the sheer cliff.

"This should be easy for you, Cutter. Why, I've seen you walk a tree branch no wider than this without stirring a leaf." Skywise encouraged.

"But it was never so far to fall, Skywise. Never so far to fall." 

He walked to the bridge and started to walk across. About mid-way, he looked down. 

"He's losing his balance!!" I heard someone yell as I my eyes widen. He'd better not fall! I felt another sense of déjà vu as my body stumbled. I fell to my knees as the memories of what happen today came crashing down all at once. I looked back up to see the Wolfriders helping their Chief back to safety. I turned to Savah who was watching things quietly. I sat there, feeling drained, watching, waiting. Soon Rayek went to go across the bridge, easily. Easily, that is, until a burst of wind pushed him off. He fell, barely catching himself on a ledge. Cutter managed to save him, and he completed Trail 3. 

Rayek took off after that. So did Leetah, but to separate place. 

~*~

It was much later that night. I was still feeling a bit drained, but I stayed up. I knew that there was something. …Something, but what?

Just then Cutter called for a counsel. I stayed where I was, I wasn't considered a Wolfrider. I didn't have a wolf friends or anything. The others left and I sat at the mouth of the cave. 

*Crecy, are you coming? I called counsel. * Cutter sent.

*What? I didn't think you wanted me there. I'm not a real Wolfrider. * 

*Come on. And after Leetah healed you, she told me you have wolf blood. * 

*Really? Wow. * I said as I walked to the flat where the Howl was being held. They nodded while I came, excepting my presence, which surprised me. Cutter took out his sword and pricked his hand enough to draw blood. The others began chanting the names of the 9 chiefs before Cutter. Cutter then began to unfold a tail so real yet horrifying. The story eventually ended, and the counsel ended. 

Another set of memories hit me hard. In my mind I could see the vividly colored pictures for the story that Cutter shared, then the pictures began to morph, changing into the reality. I watched it as though I was there. My eyes snapped open, terror shaking my form. The whole thing had only taken a moment, but for me it felt like an eternity. I had fallen to the ground when it had started, and the other Wolfriders were startled. I pushed myself up staring at them, then turning around and running. I didn't know where to go, but I needed to think. I couldn't sleep if I tried like this. I soon found myself lost in the cliffs and boulders. Which way was the Sun village? I sat down. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Why had I gone running so blindly? 

"My head hurts from that… that… memory, if you could even call it that." I mumbled to myself. I looked up suddenly as a sound made its way to my ears. "Whose there?" My voice trembled slightly, betraying my feelings. I pulled my knife out and listened closely. My instincts told me to follow it, while my fear told me to run like heck in the other direction. I decided to follow, my curiosity ruling out. 

I moved towards the sound and found a small hole in the cliff. It smelled like a wolf. 'Wolf? When did I learn to tell the difference between smells?' I shrugged the thought off and called out softly to it. To fit in there, it couldn't be more then a cub. "Come on, I won't hurt you. Its okay to come out."

A few moments later, small yellow eyes appeared followed by a face, body and tail. As soon as its whole body emerged from the tunnel, it pounced on me, attacking with his tongue. I laughed as pulled the cub back to get a good look at it. "Hmmm… I think I'll call you Shadowstalker." It immediately tried to lick me again; I took it as he liked the name. (I was thinking for a name, and I liked this one. I can't remember if another wolf [maybe elf?] had the name or not. But my wolf is being called this, or until I change it if I find out someone else's wolf was named that.) I picked him up (Its male.) and carried him a bit, at liked being in my arms, but then I heard him turn away and growl.

"What's wrong Shadowstalker?" He jumped down from my arms and I pulled out my knife. I held it tightly, but when the creature jumped out at me, my inexperience showed greatly.

*Cutter! Come quick! * I sent. I needed help, and fast. The Wolfriders responded to my sending quickly while I was doing every thing I could to stay alive. I've never encountered this animal before, and I had no idea to bring it down. I jumped to the side as it charged me again. Finally I help my knife out in front of its face as it turned around and charged. What it did, I didn't expect. I dove under the knife and threw its head back, thus jerking my only weapon out of my hands. It growled as it cornered me. I had nowhere to go, that thing was smarter then I gave it credit. My new wolf friend ran passed it and stood in front of me. 

It charged at me in what would be its final time. And arrow struck its side when it was only a foot away. Though dieing, its momentum sent it crashing into me. I barely missed its sharp teeth and it missed Shadowstalker entirely. I groaned as I tried to push the weight off me. 

"What happened?" Cutter asked as soon as the animal was lifted off of me. I looked up at him still a little dazed, then I grinned. "What are you so happy about?" Just then my wolf friend, who was hiding in the shadows before now, pounced on him. I laughed as Cutter swung him around and held him in front of him. "When did you get a wolf friend?" He asked, cradling the cub and petting his head.

"Now I KNOW I named him right!" At Cutters questioning look, I explained. "I named him Shadowstalker."

"Now, you a true Wolfrider!" Nightfall grinned as she joined in the conversation.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, a little more hunting experience, and you could have taken that down on your own." Cutter said.

I jumped up, and took Shadowstalker from Cutter, and laughed. "Never thought I would be Wolfrider material."

We wet back to caves while bring the dead animal with us for food. After the Wolfriders had their share, we all went to bed. 

Nothing eventful happened over the next few days. Except that Rayek left Sorrows End, and Leetah and Cutter are now Lifemates. 

~*~

****

è Years Laterç 

"Child, you are almost there." Savah encouraged me. 

The reason those 'wishes' came true long ago was because of my magic. I remember when Savah and I ha first talked about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm here, Savah." I said as I walked to her chair. 

"Good, Child. Now lets see what you can do." She smiled at me.

"Um… I'll try… Um… what do you want me to try?" I stuttered.

"You do not know what you can do?" I shook my head. "Well, what have you been able to do lately? Something that you know others cannot do?"

"Hmmm… I wish I had a pen and paper." Like usual, it appeared right in front of me. I sat down and began to write all the things that have happened that I couldn't explain. 

Savah raised an eyebrow. "That is your power, Child." 

"What?" I asked looking up. Then I realized what she was saying. "You mean wishing for stuff and getting it? But, Savah. What about the other bit. I mean, well. With the flute, I didn't know how to play it until I wished to."

"Have you ever seen someone play? Or hear the tune you played?" I nodded. "Even if you were only to glimpse it, then you are merely remembering details from that memory."

"But what about when I wished for others to know what I knew. The music." 

"You also have the ability to share your knowledge without sending." I nodded.

"Alright. So what do you want me to try first?" I asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Almost there." I repeated. The others knew, my power was unique. That was for sure, but I couldn't make big things come as easily as I can a pen and paper like the first day. Actually, right now I was making a large rock appear, then disappear. I did it repeatedly to get the hang of doing this with big things. 

"Hello Savah. Crecy." Cutter said as him and Suntop entered the room. Sweat trickled down the side of my face as I worked, completely oblivious to their presence.

Suntop grinned. "This room always gives me my magic feeling!"

I continued to concentrate, not giving up. I tuned out of the conversation as I tried to keep going. The boulder was now completely here, so I started on making it disappear. It began to fade from this plain of existence as I continued to work. Moments later it was completely gone.

"I think that is enough for today. You should rest." Savah told me just before I could bring it back here."

"I can keep going, Savah. I'm not tired!" I protested.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Child. Rest, and we'll work more tomorrow." 

I sighed, looked up to her and nodded. I pushed myself up from the floor, "Oh, Hi Cutter. Hi Suntop! When did you get here?"

"We came while your concentrating." He answered. Suntop went over to Savah as we left the hut.

"Oh, so anything else new?" 

"Not really. We have meat for tonight."

"Yummy." I grinned. We went our separate ways and I went over to the caves to get a nap in. I was Tired from all that training. Hmmm… Hopefully I'll get better soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! I'm going good at long chapters. So I'm asking you to pretty please REVIEW!!!!! I know there aren't many EQ writers out there, but when you do read, just come on and say, "Nice story" Or something. Something as simple as that will encourage me to write chapters faster.

Shade and Sweet water.


End file.
